


Coffee Run

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, catcalling, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: A classic stakeout: stay hidden, gather intel, sit and wait for the cue.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who requested Ellie getting catcalled

A classic stakeout: stay hidden, gather intel, sit and wait for the cue. Only this time, Nick didn’t wear a fancy cashmere sweater because fuck if he was ruining another one of those again. Yes, they were at a glitzy hotel and he was supposed to look the part, but you’d be wrong if you thought he’d be bringing out the expensive stuff.

Gibbs had once again given him and Ellie the late shift. Old Nick would’ve bitched and moaned about it, but now- no now, he was perfectly content getting paired up with Ellie. Well...to an extent.

When she decided to make a coffee run in her formal attire, Nick didn’t argue. Coffee sounded like gold right now in hour 3 of their 12 hour overnight stint. Of course, what he didn’t count on was the absolute _creeps_ that would be out at one in the morning in downtown DC.

Ellie’s comms patched through loud and clear as she passed a group of drunkards a block from the convenience store.

_“Ow ow, señoritaaaa”_   
_“Ay mamí!”_   
_“Hey sweetcheeks, whatcha got under that dress?”_

Nick’s vision blurred red. _Those little fuckers..._

His headset was ripped off and the door thrown open faster than you could blink. Sprinting around the corner, gun already drawn, Nick was ready to kick these pieces of shit into tomorrow.

Only- he didn’t need to.

Skidding to a halt a stride later, before him lay three groaning men grasping various body parts. One was folded into the fetal position gripping his midsection. One was flat on his back delicately holding his nose that had been given a new crook. And finally, one was cupping a rather unfortunate area as he lay face down on the pavement. Nick stood, gun dangling at his side, jaw dropped taking in the carnage. Slowly he raised his head to see a very smug looking Ellie shaking her right hand slightly. She was assessing her own damage and seeing the satisfied gleam in her eye had Nick blossoming with pride for his partner.

Finally Ellie looked up to make eye contact with Nick. The surprised expression led him to believe she didn’t know he was coming to her rescue. But as a smile slid into place on her face seeing him there, Nick realized _he didn’t need to, his girl could take care of herself._ Why that thought turned him on, well- Nick didn’t have a good explanation.


End file.
